Broken pieces
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Elena había quedado huérfana justo en su cumpleaños número 18. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y ahora ella se tenía que hacer cargo de ella misma, cosa complicada debido a su estilo de vida. Y el día que decide cambiar un misterioso chico aparece haciéndola cambiar de parecer. TODOS HUMANOS. Dalena.
1. El sotano

Broken pieces.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith. La trama es solo mía.**

* * *

Cap1.

Elena despertó al sentir las piernas entumecidas. Al abrir los ojos se sintió mareada y un poco desorientada, estaba sobre el piso duro y frío, sus piernas no le respondían debido a la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormida. Intentó moverlas un poco y un dolor intenso se apoderó de ella, miró alrededor y se desoriento más.

¿Dónde estaba? Las paredes de piedra dura y fría eran desconocidas para ella, cuando sus piernas por fin le respondieron se levantó cautelosa y descubrió un bulto a un lado de ella. Al parecer era una persona, un chico, pero Elena no recordaba quien era. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí ni que había pasado la noche anterior después de la fiesta.

Elena ignoró al chico tirado en el piso y busco la puerta, la abrió y descubrió que estaba en una especie de sótano, su mente seguía tratando de recordar cómo era que había terminado en ese lugar y que era lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Matt la había invitado a una fiesta en una mansión enorme en medio del bosque, donde habían tocado varias bandas, había muchísima gente y Elena fácilmente se separó de Matt, Bonnie y Meredith, y como ya estaba ebria había conocido a mucha gente, pero sus rostros o sus nombres no podía recordar, probablemente era resultado de la cantidad de alcohol y droga que había en su sistema.

Cuando Elena pudo salir por fin, se dio cuenta que había estado todo el tiempo en la misma mansión a la que había llegado con sus amigos. Un poco cegada por el sol, Elena emprendió camino hacia su casa ya que la noche anterior había llegado en el coche de Meredith.

Recordó a su amiga, de seguro Meredith estaría hecha una furia con ella. Ya pensaría Elena una forma de contentar a Meredith, en esos momentos le interesaba más llegar a su casa y tomar una aspirina. La resaca era la peor parte de la fiesta, y ella solo quería llegar a tirarse en su suave cama y dormir como era debido y no en el suelo de un sótano frio y húmedo.

Después de lo que se le hizo una eternidad, Elena llego a casa. Un coche negro estaba en la salida del garaje y una muy enojada Meredith la esperaba en el porche. Elena maldijo en voz baja, tener que enfrentar a Meredith en su estado no era lo mejor que podía pasar.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas Elena Gilbert? –le preguntó Meredith dándole sus mejores ojos de rayo láser.

-Ehmm, Hola Mer –respondió Elena entrando en la casa con su amiga detrás.

-No me salgas con tu "hola Mer", Elena, no sabes lo preocupados que nos dejaste, ¡desapareciste Elena! Te esfumaste como el aire.

-Meredith lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero, ¿podríamos tener esta conversación en otro momento? No me siento muy bien.

Meredith se puso frente a Elena y la miro furiosa. Elena sabía que Meredith odiaba que ella bebiera mucho.

-Elena, me preocupas. Desde la muerte de…

-¡BASTA! –Elena gritó, no soportaba que le mencionaran la muerte de sus padres. Aún le dolía.

Meredith se acercó a ella cautelosa, la chica sabía perfectamente cómo la muerte de sus padres le afectaba tanto a Elena, porque nadie conocía mejor a Elena que Meredith. Se conocían desde niñas, sus padres habían sido amigos y los padres de Meredith consideraban a Elena como una hija y Elena les tenía un cariño enorme, incluso ellos habían sido quienes le informaron a Elena la terrible noticia.

-Elena, cariño, tienes que hablar de eso.

-Meredith, por favor. No ahora, no hoy.

Elena camino a la cocina con su amiga detrás y tomo una aspirina. Aunque lo que deseaba hacer era realmente otra cosa, sin embargo no lo podía hacer con su amiga presente. Elena sabía que Meredith, Bonnie y Matt estaban decepcionados de ella, por su comportamiento y por cómo, poco a poco, se iba separando de ellos. Pero ellos siempre querían hablar de la muerte de sus padres y Elena no quería hablar de ellos.

-¿Resaca? –el tono irónico de Meredith molestó a Elena, pero la chica lo ignoró.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? No recuerdo haberme separado de ustedes.

-Estuvo… bien –respondió la amiga sin tomarle importancia-. Elena debes de dejar de tomar tanto.

-Meredtih por favor –dijo Elena irritada-, lo que menos necesito es un sermón de tu parte. ¿No podrías comportarte como una amiga normal?

-Una amiga normal se preocupa por su amiga cuando esta de embriaga de tal manera que pierde la conciencia –Meredith miró a Elena sabiendo que su respuesta la molestaría, sin embargo, Meredith sentía la obligación de cuidar a Elena, ya que Elena no tenía a nadie.

-No pierdo la conciencia –respondió la chica irritada. Ella aun controlaba su bebida. Meredith la miró seria.

-Por cierto, ¿quién era el chico con el que te fuiste y nos dejaste? –Elena giró bruscamente hacia su amiga.

-¿Chico? ¿Cuál chico?

-Hay Elena, el sexy chico de cabello negro y ojos enigmáticos por quien nos dejaste.

Elena se quedó pensando. Ella no recordaba ningún chico, y un chico sexy estaba seguro que lo recordaría. Un chico… El chico del sótano tenía el cabello negro… ¿Podía ser?

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Vampire Diaries, espero y les guste :)

Besos


	2. El sexy chico de cabello negro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith. La trama es solo mía.**

* * *

2. El sexy chico de cabello negro.

Elena se estremeció, no recordaba nada. No recordaba ningún chico de cabello negro, ni tampoco como se había separado de sus amigos, para ser sincera no recordaba mucho de la fiesta, ni como había terminado en el sótano.

-Vamos Elena, no te martirices –le dijo Meredith. Elena se rasco la cabeza y subió a su habitación.

-Necesito una ducha, Mer –Elena miró a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos-. Y dormir.

-Vale –Meredith rodó los ojos-, como quieras Elena. Me voy.

Elena escuchó atentamente hasta que el sonido del auto de Meredith desapareció. No sería buena idea que a Meredith se le ocurriera regresar y la descubriera. Elena fue al armario y lo abrió, busco la tabla suelta que había en el piso y hábilmente sacó la cajita de madera que había dentro.

Había cosas de ella que su amiga no sabía, y no debía saber. A Elena no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Meredith, que era como su hermana, ya que era como mentirle y nunca le había mentido en su vida, desde que eran niñas y habían jurado ser las mejores amigas, pero Elena no podía confiarle su más íntimo secreto a Meredith, Elena sabía que no lo entendería, ya que ni la misma Elena lo entendía. Solo pasó.

Todo comenzó como un juego entre ella y Matt, antes de quedarse huérfana, antes de que su mundo se viniera abajo. Matt había tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía estar dopado, así que consiguió un poco de marihuana con la intención de hacerlo solo, pero en el momento no pudo hacerlo y acudió a Elena. Ella había tenido la misma curiosidad que el chico, por lo que accedió, no sin antes ambos prometerse que solo sería por una sola vez.

Y así había sido… por un tiempo.

Pero el día en que los Fell le dijeron que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, el dolor que Elena sintió fue enorme. Porque no solo se había quedado sin padres, se había quedado sin su familia, sin alguien que la guiara por el mundo, se había quedado sola.

En esos momentos lo único que Elena quería era dejar de sentir dolor, dejar de sentirse vacía, deshecha, y el recuerdo del sentirse dopada, que nada le importaba regresó a su mente así que busco al mejor dealer de Virginia, consiguió un poco de hierba y por un tiempo fue suficiente, pero después necesitaba dejar de sentir más y más, ya que el efecto de la hierba ya no le ayudaba a olvidar, a dejar de sentir. Consiguió drogas más fuertes, hasta que la heroína fue lo único que la hacía dejar de sentir.

Elena preparo la droga como sabía hacerlo tan bien, se puso la pajilla en la boca, prendió el encendedor y lo puso debajo del aluminio, y cuando el ansiado humo comenzó a desprenderse Elena comenzó a fumarlo. Cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de humo y Elena no aguanto sostener la respiración, exhaló, dejando que el humo saliera de sus pulmones y tomando tanto aire como pudo volvió a hacerlo. Lo hiso unas cuantas veces más hasta que Elena dejó de sentir el dolor de cabeza y la resaca.

Y todo lo demás.

Elena estacionó su auto en su lugar habitual en el estacionamiento de la escuela, bajó no sin antes revisar en el espejo retrovisor que su aspecto fuera lo más natural posible. No solía ir dopada a la escuela, pero ese día lo ameritaba, era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres, hacia un año que ellos habían muerto… y también era su cumpleaños.

La chica cruzó el estacionamiento respondiendo saludos de todos los que se encontraban allí. Antes de su gran desgracia ella era la chica más popular de la escuela, junto con Meredith y Bonnie, eran las reinas de la preparatoria de Mystic Falls, por lo que todos sabían que día era su cumpleaños… y tal vez hacia un año Elena entraría emocionada a la escuela, pero no ese día.

Así que la chica busco desaparecer de todos, ya que además de las felicitaciones también estaban los murmullos del otro evento de ese día. Elena vio una puerta y se metió dentro rápidamente al ver a Bonnie y a Meredith buscarla. Elena no podía enfrentarse a ellas tan temprano, no sería fácil, y menos por la "festividad" del día.

-¿Escondiéndote? –Elena se giró asustada al escuchar la voz de chico.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó fijando la vista en el desconocido. Era alto, un poco musculoso y vestía de negro. Elena tenía que admitir que el desconocido era muy atractivo, el cabello negro estaba un poco despeinado y los ojos la miraban con algo de... ¿familiaridad?

-Valla, no me recuerdas –respondió el chico con ironía sonriendo, Elena se sintió incomoda.

-¿Debería? –preguntó Elena recargándose en la puerta. El chico se acercó a ella poniéndose peligrosamente frente a ella. Sus cuerpos se tocaban, y su boca estaba muy peligrosamente cerca de la de Elena.

-¡Valla! Me siento devastado, después de conocernos… tan bien. No me recuerdas.

Elena se sintió confundida. ¿Debería de recordarlo? Los ojos azules del chico se clavaron sobre los de ella, Elena se sintió extrañamente excitada. Vagos recuerdos inundaron su mente, donde ella besaba a un chico, pero su mente no lograba recordar la cara del chico, solo el sabor dulce de sus labios, y la forma en como la besaba, con mucha pasión. Elena sintió el estómago contraérsele, y entonces se dio cuenta que el chico la tomaba de la cintura.

-Tal vez y esto te refresque la memoria.

Y el chico la besó. Al principio el beso era tierno, suave, pero después se fue tornando más y más pasional. Elena enterró sus manos en el cabello negro del chico y el la acerco más a su cuerpo. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, se movían lenta y sensualmente sobre los de Elena. La temperatura comenzó a subir en el cuerpo de Elena, y ella podía sentir como también subía en el cuerpo del chico.

Esos besos le eran demasiado familiares a Elena, y el toque del chico también, su sabor, su aroma, Elena se sentía como en un deja vú. Y entonces lo recordó, la fiesta, el sótano.

-¿Damon?

-Hola Elena.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a _Colorful Melodies _por leerme :)

Este es para ti :)


	3. ¿Vienes o no?

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a L.J. Smith.**

* * *

Cap. 3 ¿Vienes o no?

Elena lo recordó todo, o todo lo referente a Damon. Recordó como había tropezado con el cuándo se dirigía al baño a echar una fumada, él se disculpó por ser torpe y no haberla visto, ella quedó encantada con su voz profunda y su acento extranjero. Elena rápidamente olvidó que era a lo que iba arriba y se dejó guiar por Damon hacia el ático, donde hablaron un buen rato, para Elena había sido el tiempo más corto del mundo, pero habían pasado horas y los amigos de ella debían estar preocupados por lo que decidieron bajar a la fiesta, pero en la fiesta no había nada interesante y al cuerpo de Elena le entró la necesidad de estar dopado, por lo que le preguntó a Damon, quien había resultado ser el anfitrión de la fiesta junto con su hermano Stefan, por un lugar tranquilo y este la condujo a las mazmorras de la mansión. Allí, Elena fumó, e insegura le invitó de un poco a Damon, quien aceptó no sin antes robarle un beso a Elena, después, las cosas cambiaron, y Elena no supo cuando fue que terminó desnuda sobre Damon.

Elena se llevó una mano a la boca al recordar, su rostro estaba crispado de horror, ¿cómo había podido?

-Wow, esa no es la reacción que esperaba –dijo Damon rompiendo el silencio-. Entonces era cierto, ¿ah?

-¿Disculpa? –el rostro de Elena seguía pasmado, pero por alguna razón, su voz había sonado segura.

-Que… -Damon acorraló a Elena de nuevo y puso su boca muy cerca del oído de Elena- …eras virgen.

-¿Era? –Elena trato de no sonar asustada, pero no lo había conseguido, Damon soltó una risa ronca y besó el cuello de Elena.

-Debo de admitir que me sorprendió –continuó el chico-, una hermosa chica como tú, con tu… ¿…cómo decirlo…? …forma de divertirte… Es un tanto increíble ¿no lo crees?

Elena lo empujó hacia delante, odiándolo por tener la razón, y tal vez eso era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Lo habían hecho y ella no lo recordaba? O más bien no recordaba cómo había sido. Elena se horrorizó, ¿cómo había sido capaz? Damon la miraba anonadado, la expresión de horror en la cara de Elena lo había dejado en shock, él no era tan patán como para aprovecharse de una chica drogada, aunque él también lo estuviera, ¿y quitarle su virginidad? Mucho menos. Cuando se dio cuenta que Elena no recordaba el final de la noche había decidido jugar con ella, pero nunca pensó que fuera a horrorizarla tanto.

-Tranquila, es una broma, no pasó nada –Elena lo miró con merecido odio.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Es parte de mi encanto –Damon le guiñó un ojo-. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-¿Te importa? –Respondió Elena de mal humor mirando su reloj-. ¡Genial! Ya es tarde para llegar a historia. Muchas gracias Damon.

-Como si te importara faltar a la aburrida clase de historia de Saltzman.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta, ahora tendré que pasar en este armario contigo las siguientes dos horas… un momento, ¿qué hacías en el armario? –Damon la miró.

-No eres la única que se esconde –le respondió Damon suspirando.

-¿Y tú de quien te escondes?

-De mi hermano.

-¿Y porque te escondes de tu hermano?

-Porque es un idiota –Damon se sentó en el piso y le hizo una seña a Elena para que se sentara junto a él. Elena titubeo, pero se sentó-. Stefan organizo esa estúpida fiesta el sábado solo con un motivo, ostentarse en la nueva escuela, llamar la atención. Pero me arrastro con él, porque vivimos en la misma casa.

-¿Y porque te molesta?

-Porque me gusta mantener un perfil bajo, ser extranjero llama la atención, tener dinero la llama aún más, cosa que le encanta a mi hermano.

-¿De dónde son?

Elena no sabía porque pero se sentía extrañamente atraída por Damon, no solo por su aspecto físico, sino por él, sentía curiosidad.

-En realidad nacimos aquí, pero nuestros padres nos llevaron a vivir a Italia cuando éramos pequeños, ahora que nuestro padre murió, nuestra madre quiso regresar a Mystic Falls.

Damon miró a Elena y le guiñó un ojo. Él no era de los que confiaban en la gente y les contaba su vida entera, pero había algo en Elena que lo hacía sentirse en confianza. No pudo evitar sonreírle, la chica se ruborizó.

-¿Y tú de quien te escondías? –Elena suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

-De todos.

-¿Algún motivo en específico? –Elena estuvo a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo, por lo que decidió ser sincera.

-Hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de mis padres…

-¡Oh! Lo lamento.

-…Y es mi cumpleaños.

Damon miro a Elena con seriedad. De todas las reacciones que Elena esperaba, la de Damon era la última en su lista. Sin saber porque, Elena lo agradeció. Ella sabía que Damon no sentía lastima por ella, no tenía idea de cómo, pero ella lo sabía, y se lo agradecía.

-Deberías estar festejando, cumplir años en lunes es una molestia, pero eso no debería detenerte.

-Pero estamos en la escuela Damon.

-Exacto, pero también estamos en el único armario que da hacia la única salida que no está custodiada, por lo que salir no será un problema. Ahora –Damon se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Elena-, ¿estás dispuesta a saltarte todas las clases del día?

-¿Pero a dónde iremos?

-Eso es lo menos importante, ¿vienes o no?

Elena dudo por un momento. ¿Debía ir con Damon e ignorar a sus amigas en ese día tan importante? Aunque estaba segura que esa proposición no se repetiría nunca. Damon le guiñó un ojo por milésima ocasión, gesto que le estaba comenzando a gustar a Elena.

-Vamos.

* * *

**_Una disculpa por la demora. Dejen sus reviews, ¡besos!_**


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a L.J. Smith.**

* * *

Cap 4. Feliz cumpleaños

Damon la condujo hasta la mansión en la que había sido la fiesta el sábado. Elena se asustó por un momento, ¿no había dicho él que habían regresado con su madre? Pero Damon la calmó, la señora Salvatore no se encontraba y tenían la casa para ellos solos. Elena no supo si sentirse aliviada o ponerse a la defensiva ante tal hecho.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? –preguntó Elena a la defensiva, Damon sonrió.

-Porque a donde vamos no hay alcohol, y no sé tú pero un cumpleaños sin un poco de alcohol no es en realidad un cumpleaños –respondió Damon con una gran sonrisa, Elena lo siguió hasta un gran salón.

Damon comenzó a tomar botellas a diestra y siniestra poniéndolas sobre la mesa de bar de madera, Elena simplemente lo miraba en silencio. Después Damon desapareció para regresar con una canasta de picnic y colocó las botellas dentro y puso también más cosas que Elena no alcanzó a ver que eran. Damon caminó hacia la salida y Elena rápidamente lo siguió, antes de salir Damon tomo unas llaves que estaban en el cajón de una cómoda.

-Listo, tenemos todo para divertirnos –anunció Damon señalando la cesta.

Damon la condujo hasta el garaje donde el chico se abrió la puerta trasera de una camioneta negra y colocó la cesta dentro para después abrir la puerta del copiloto y tenderle una mano a ella. Elena la tomo confundida pero no dijo nada, cuando estuvo dentro de la camioneta, Damon cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la puerta del conductor.

Salieron de la mansión Salvatore en silencio, distraídamente Damon puso algo de música pero Elena estaba tan anonadada que no puso mucha atención a la música, su atención estaba en el paisaje. En lugar de ir hacia la ciudad Damon condujo hacia el bosque, adentrándose cada vez más y más, Elena quería preguntarle hacia donde se dirigían pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó sentada junto a él en silencio.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Damon detuvo la camioneta y la apagó, bajo de ella y le abrió la puerta a Elena, la ayudo a bajar para después sacar la cesta de la parte de atrás Damon sacó también unas mantas. Caminó unos metros de la camioneta y dejó todo en el suelo.

-Listo, ¿qué te parece? –preguntó con una sonrisa, Elena se lo miro perpleja.

-¿Un picnic?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Además estamos lo bastante lejos del pueblo como para que nos encuentren o nos interrumpan, aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos –incitó Damon tomando la manta y tendiéndola en el suelo.

-Tú sí que sabes impresionar a una mujer –soltó Elena con sarcasmo. Damon comenzó a reírse haciendo que las rodillas de Elena temblaran ante el sonido.

-Por supuesto, nada mejor que algo sorpresivo e inesperado, ¿no crees? Además tenemos whisky –sacó una botella de la cesta y se la enseñó a Elena-, vodka, ron, tequila, ginebra y un poco de jägermeister –finalizó mostrándole a Elena todas las botellas.

-Tranquilo vaquero –Elena se sentó a un lado de Damon y tomo una botella-, no quieras causar una congestión etílica.

-Eso lo decides tú, querida –Damon le giñó un ojo-, yo solo te estoy dando la diversión.

Elena rió y destapo una botella de ron, mientras que Damon la de jägermeister, ambos bebieron directo de la botella por unos momentos hasta que Elena se le quedo viendo a Damon como estudiándolo, Damon soltó una sonrisa de lado que se estaba comenzando a colocar como la favorita de Elena.

-¿Si, querida? –dijo de pronto Damon, Elena le miró con curiosidad.

-Me preguntaba, ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto, traerme aquí, proporcionarme alcohol y tranquilidad en mi cumpleaños sin preguntar nada.

-Es sencillo, Elena –Damon miró a Elena a los ojos y se dio cuenta eran azules, de un azul hermoso e hipnotizante-, lo necesitabas.

-Gracias –respondió ella dando un trago a la botella de ron.

Damon le dio otro giño a Elena y bebió de su botella. Después de un rato bebiendo en silencio comenzaron a hablar, al principio era sobre cosas sin sentido, cosas que se les iban ocurriendo, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo comenzaron a preguntar cosas más personales.

Elena no supo cómo fue que terminó contándole sobre el accidente donde su familia murió, de lo devastada que se sintió y la culpa, la maldita culpa que sintió por el accidente, y como termino consumiendo. Al principio como una vía de escape, pero al final la heroína pudo con ella y le ganó.

-Y ahora solo soy una heroinómana como cualquier otra.

-No eres como cualquier consumidora, Elena –respondió Damon acariciando suavemente su brazo-, estoy seguro que todos tienen sus razones, pero no creo que tú seas una más del montón –los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos, Damon le giño.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Por supuesto, Elena. Tú aun te preocupas por tus amigos, que se convirtieron ahora en tu familia, tu vida no gira en torno a la heroína.

Elena sonrió como un niño pequeño frente a un nuevo juguete. No sabía por qué pero Damon la hacía sentirse bien y no pudo dejar de sonreír, la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Damon le regalo otra de esas sonrisas de lado que estaban comenzando a volver loca a Elena.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y a pesar de que habían estado bebiendo con el estómago vacío no estaban tan ebrios como deberían, incluso Elena no había vuelto a fumar desde que salió de casa. La estaba pasando muy bien con Damon, y así como ella se abrió a él, Damon lo hizo con ella. Le contó que su madre había quedado devastada por la muerte de su padre y que culpaba a Damon por ella, porque Damon era quien debía de ir a esa tienda a recoger las joyas para su madre pero en cambio su padre decidió de último momento ir y lo asaltaron al salir de la tienda, le dispararon al resistirse y cuando llegó la ambulancia, el señor Salvatore ya había muerto.

Stefan, su hermano, también lo culpaba, aunque no lo demostraba tan abiertamente como su madre. Damon era mayor que Stefan, pero por unos momentos de rebeldía en su juventud se había atrasado en el instituto y ahora estaban los tres en el mismo grado, cosa que le desagradaba a Damon, y que su madre no dejaba de echárselo en cara.

Elena no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por Damon, él tenía una familia que no lo quería, por lo que para ella eso equivalía a no tener familia alguna. Por lo que él estaba tan solo como ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Damon al notar que Elena lo miraba.

-Nada –respondió inocentemente la chica mirándolo con diversión.

-Vamos Elena, dime que es lo que te pasa.

Y sin que Damon se lo esperara, Elena se acercó a él y lo besó. Al principio con temor de que él la fuera a rechazar, pero cuando Damon le respondió el beso, toda inseguridad abandono a Elena. El beso al principio fue dulce, tierno y suave pero se fue convirtiendo en uno fiero, sensual, sin nada de ternura, lleno de hambre por el otro.

Sin pensarlo, Elena empujo a Damon hasta que este quedo acostado sobre la manta, con ella sobre su pecho, sin dejar de besarse. Damon paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Elena, mientras que ella metía las manos por debajo de su camisa. Damon era musculoso, tenía el vientre plano y marcado, así como los brazos, que Elena no podía dejar de tocar. En un movimiento rápido Damon puso a Elena debajo de él y ella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, Damon comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Elena lentamente, acariciando cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Elena soltó un gemido al sentir las manos frías de Damon sobre su piel, se sentía bien, Damon continuó besándola y ella metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él y se la levantó con rapidez, Damon dejó de besarla por unos momentos en lo que Elena le sacaba la camisa por la cabeza para inmediatamente atrapar sus labios de nuevo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban en ropa interior mientras se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a terminar. Las manos de ambos tocaban, frotaban, pellizcaban cada pedazo de piel que encontraban cuando de pronto una gota calló en la frente de Elena. Seguida por muchísimas más. Damon y Elena se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a meter las botellas en la cesta y la manta, para después correr a la camioneta.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, Elena aún estaba excitada, podía sentir sus panties mojadas, las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su pecho no eran lo suficientemente frías como para bajar la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo. Elena miro a Damon a los ojos y el deseo que los poseía no hizo sino aumentar el pulso de ella, Elena miró hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta y como si Damon le leyera la mente se pasó a la parte de atrás y bajó los asientos traseros hasta dejar un gran maletero.

Como si el asiento le quemara, Elena se pasó a la parte trasera junto con Damon. Lo besó de nuevo, ahora sin la dulzura del primer beso, cuando enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del Damon pudo sentir su dura erección contra su parte más femenina. Elena ya no podía esperar, pero Damon, decidido a hacer de la experiencia algo inolvidable, lentamente bajó los tirantes del sujetador de Elena, para después quitárselo con la boca. Con suavidad, tomo uno de sus pezones con la boca y comenzó a succionárselo mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con el elástico de las panties de Elena.

Elena soltó un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Damon meterse debajo de sus panties y comenzó a frotar suavemente su clítoris, Elena arqueó su espalda y soltó otro gemido antes de que Damon atrapara sus labios de nuevo. Elena apretó sus caderas contra la mano de Damon para después quitarle sus boxers, Damon no se opuso y cuando la mano de Elena se cerró sobre su duro miembro soltó un gruñido. No podría aguantar más, por lo que Damon dejó de tocar a Elena y cuando esta iba a protestar, tomo la mano de ella que lo tocaba y la besó.

-Damon… por favor –Elena le casi suplico a Damon.

Damon besó a Elena con pasión mientras se introducía lentamente en ella, Elena se aferró a su espalda y Damon pronto notó que con lo que había bromeado en la mañana era totalmente cierto. Damon se puso rígido inmediatamente, no quería lastimar a Elena, había desvirgado a suficientes chicas en Italia como para saber que no era una experiencia agradable para ellas, y él no quería que Elena tuviese ese recuerdo de él.

Pero Elena pensaba otra cosa. Para ella nadie podía ser más perfecto para ese momento tan especial que Damon, sentía una conexión con él que nunca había sentido con nadie más y ella quería que él fuera el primer hombre en su vida. Antes de que Damon pudiera salirse de ella, Elena apretó las piernas y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, Damon se dejó llevar por la pasión que irradiaba Elena, ella era por mucho la mujer más hermosa y sensual que Damon había conocido en toda su vida.

Y entonces sucedió. Aquella pequeña membranita que le impedía el paso a Damon se rompió, dándole paso completo a Damon, el dolor que sintió Elena fue mínimo en comparación con el enorme placer que sintió cuando las embestidas de Damon dejaron de ser lentas y suaves para ser más rápidas y fuertes. Elena gemía, mordía y arañaba a Damon, mientras que Damon no dejaba de mirarla con una especie de ternura en los ojos mezclada con el más puro deseo.

Las embestidas iban de rápidas a lentas para después volver a ser rápidas, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y cada vez que Elena mordía a Damon en los hombros Damon estaba a punto de correrse, pero él quería que ella lo hiciera primero, quería que Elena conociera los placeres del orgasmo mucho antes que él. Por lo que mantuvo el ritmo hasta que lo sintió, sintió las contracciones en ella y como, aunque ella trato de suprimirlo, Elena soltó un gemido mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él, y justo en el momento que ella llegaba a la cumbre de su orgasmo, lo hiso también él.

Damon se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazó. Elena se recostó sobre su pecho y soltó un suspiro. Damon no sabía que decir, no había planeado traerla al bosque para acostarse con ella y mucho menos quitarle su virginidad, solo había pasado y aunque sabía que debía sentirse como un patán por haberlo hecho en la camioneta y no en una habitación como debería de hacerlo hecho, lo cierto era que no se sentía mal.

-Oh, Elena, perdóname por ser un patán –dijo esperando que la chica aceptara sus disculpas, pero Elena no respondió.

Damon miró hacia abajo y pudo ver como los ojos de Elena estaban completamente cerrados y su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Elena estaba profundamente dormida. Damon tomó la manta con trabajo de no despertar a Elena y la tapo, estaba comenzando a bajar la temperatura debido a la lluvia de afuera que no cesaba y lo menos que él quería era que Elena enfermara. La besó suavemente en la coronilla mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Elena.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Una gran disculpa por la demora, no hay excusa pero les confesaré que tuve una especie de pausa creativa en lo relacionado con este fic. Pero aclaro que aunque me tarde en actualizar en esta historia no la dejaré incompleta. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que dejan sus reviews y ponen esta historia en sus favoritos.**_

_**¡Besos! Kat.**_


End file.
